The prior art includes a variety of adjustable weight barbells, dumbbells, and the like as well as a number of variations of the well-known jump rope, or skipping rope.
Representative disclosures of exercise weights are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,138,196; 1,366,200; 1,422,888; 1,917,566; 3,311,374; 3,334,899 and 3,756,597,
Similarly, the prior art discloses a number of variations of the basic conventional jumping or skipping rope. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,015 discloses a handled skipping rope made as a flexible spring and U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,038 discloses a skipping rope having variable weight handles.
None of these prior proposals, however, offer the advantages of the present invention in terms of balance, convenience, flexibility of use and application, safety, reduced cost of manufacture, and attractive appearance.